


I Know You

by foreverwayward



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Consensual Kink, Cute, Dean Winchester Smut, Dominance, F/M, Fluff, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex, SPN Smut, Sex, Smut, Supernatural smut, Threesome - F/F/M, sam winchester smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23071525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverwayward/pseuds/foreverwayward
Summary: After two years together, the three had grown more than comfortable with each other. But, it isn’t until an unexpected moment of intimacy that desires are finally spoken. Once the door to honesty is open, there’s no holding back.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Original Character(s), Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester/You, Sam Winchester/Original Character(s), Sam Winchester/Original Female Character(s), sam winchester/dean winchester/you
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	I Know You

Sam and Dean walked into the motel room, deep laughter coming from them both. They were still buzzed from the whiskey they had consumed at the bar only a block over.

“I’m telling you, Sam,” Dean somewhat slurred. “The girl was into you. You totally could have hit that tonight.”

Sam chuckled. “Eh. Guess I wasn’t too interested.”

“Not _interested_?” Dean asked taken aback with an expression that matched. “Sam, she was gorgeous and all over you.”

“Just didn’t do it for me,” he shrugged.

Dean dropped his jacket off his shoulders before tossing it over the bed with a shake of his head. “Ya know, sometimes I don’t get you, man.”

“Well, what about you? You telling me you couldn’t have left with that blonde?”

“Maybe. Guess it’s like you said—just didn’t do it for me.” He turned back to his brother with a laugh of disbelief. “What the fuck is wrong with us?”

Sam laid his own coat over a nearby chair. His hands were resting on top of it as he leaned his weight into it. “I wish I knew.”

Looking around the room, Dean asked “hey…where is she? Didn’t she say she’d be here when we got back?”

“Uh—yeah. I don’t know.”

The sound of water splashing caught their attention as they looked towards the bathroom door. It was cracked open, soft light gleaming through the slit. They shared a curious look with raised brows before walking over to investigate.

As Sam gently pushed at the door, it slowly opened to a dark, candlelit bathroom. She was in the bathtub, her hair up in a messy bun, heat rising from the water and off her skin. Her head was rested back, earbuds in her ears with her eyes shut in relaxation.

The brothers froze at the sight with wide eyes. They both knew they should leave, but it was as if their feet were planted in place, their bodies stiff with building energy.

Her wet skin glistened in the dancing candlelight. She was utter perfection.

Both Sam and Dean had imagined her that way a million times before, but the real thing was like a glimpse into heaven.

As her eyes fluttered open, she caught the two large men practically gaping at her. She immediately went to cover her almost exposed chest as the Winchesters snapped out of their trance.

“Uh, guys…?”

“Oh—“ Dean muttered, embarrassed.

“S—sorry…” Sam barely could utter.

The two clumsily bumped into each other as they tried to get out as fast as they could and Dean quickly shut the door behind them. They stood there in silence both looking like they had been caught with their hands in the cookie jar.

“Shit…” Sam mumbled.

Dean ran a palm down his face. “Yeah. That, uh—I did _not_ see that coming.”

Letting out an anxious chuckle, Sam nodded. “No kidding.”

Immediately realizing the situation in his jeans, Dean cleared his throat and tried to discreetly cover himself.

“Are you—“ Sam started to ask but stopped feeling uncomfortable.

Trying to not seem bothered by the situation, Dean snarked back, “oh, what? And you’re not?”

“I didn’t say that.”

“So…do we just act like this didn’t happen?”

Sam let out a breathy laugh. “I don’t think I can.”

“Glad it’s not just me,” Dean conceded.

“I mean—god, I’ve imagined her a _thousand_ times but…” he sighed. “Nothing compared to the real thing.”

“I know what you mean.” Dean’s neck snapped in his brother’s direction. “Wait. Are you into her?”

“…are you?”

“Dude—from day _one_. The first hunt we went on together, the first time she made me laugh, the first time I saw her bend down in front of me…” his voice trailed off as he bit his lip at the thought.

Sam’s knuckles practically went white as he tried to control himself and the urges that threatened to bubble over. “So, what do we do? Because, that woman in there is the woman of my dreams, Dean.”

“Pfft,” Dean replied sarcastically. “No way, dude. If anyone’s getting her…it’s me. We’re perfect for each other.”

“Oh, really?”

“Uh—yeah,” he mocked. “We like the same music, we have the same sense of humor, we both love cars…I could name a million things that we have in common.”

“Interesting. So could I,” Sam replied in a cocky tone.

Dean scrunched his face with a bitchy expression. “Like _what_?”

“We both love to read, she’s a runner like me, we watch the same shows, we make each other laugh…”

Rolling his eyes, Dean let out an annoyed breath. “Fine.” He put out his hand with his other posed as a fist hovering over it.

“Wait,” Sam chuckled. “You can’t be serious. You wanna rock-paper-scissors this situation?”

“It’s how we solve any other issue. Let’s go.”

“No way.”

“Afraid you’ll lose?”

“What? No. I always beat you anyways.”

Dean dropped his hands. “Well, I don’t see you coming up with any bright ideas.”

A soft and muffled voice pierced through the bathroom door. “You know I can hear you guys, right?”

Again, Sam and Dean’s eyes went wide.

“ _Fuck_ …” Dean mouthed before turning to the door and opening it just enough for her to hear him. “Uh—we’re sorry for just walking in on you. I swear, total accident.”

“Definitely an accident,” Sam reiterated.

She scoffed with a small laugh before biting her lip in thought. “…come in.”

“…are—are you sure?”

“ _Yes_. Just get in here.”

The brothers shared a shocked look before they mouthed and muttered a brief argument between them about who would go in first with them both nervous to. Dean finally gave in and took his time taking steps in. Sam was directly in tow, his eyes immediately resting on her. The small motel bathroom felt even smaller with the two large Winchesters taking up most of the space.

They swallowed hard as their eyes couldn’t help but trace over her wet body. She shifted in the tub causing her breasts to emerge from the water, her perky nipples making the tension in their pants only more painful.

“You guys were staring at me, weren’t you?”

“Well, I, uh—“ Dean stammered. “We—“

Realizing he needed to take over the conversation, Sam added, “we just got back and didn’t hear anything but—but there were lights on in here so…”

“So, you came to investigate,” she concluded.

Dean nodded enthusiastically, wondering if he was beginning to sweat. “Yep. Came…to…investigate…”

“Guys…we’ve been on the road together for how long now? Two years?”

“Two years…” Dean agreed as he studied the beads of water on her shoulders, neck, and chest. “Two _awesome_ years.”

She giggled. “Alright, so I guess that means we can speak plainly, right?”

Sam cleared his throat nervously. “Absolutely.”

“Look, I know you both probably better than I’ve ever known anyone, and you know me just the same. I know neither of you are naturally this nervous with women. In fact,” taking her time, she stood up. The water trickled down her wet skin as her naked body was finally fully exposed. “I know that neither of you are timid at all.”

The two stared at her in awe. Every curve of her body was perfection, every small scar, rogue freckle—she was a masterpiece.

Stepping out of the tub, her wet feet met the cold linoleum. She took slow, seductive steps towards the brothers. Both Sam and Dean’s breaths hitched in their chests.

“How well _do_ you know us exactly?” Dean could barely choke out.

She peered up into Sam’s eyes from under her eyelashes. “Well, for one—Sam, I know you’re a pleaser. You get off making a woman feel good, dominating her just enough to make her come undone underneath you. You like it soft and intense until it builds and builds until finally…” her voice went softer. “…you let yourself go and show her no mercy until she screams your name.”

The gulp that Sam tried to swallow was almost audible and she snickered to herself, happily.

As she sidestepped, she looked up at Dean. “And Dean. You know, it took me a while to figure you out. But I did…” Her sly smile made him shiver.

“And…what did you figure out exactly?” he asked.

Her finger traced over his chest, feeling the soft fabric covering him. “You like to take charge. I think you don’t just like to make a woman lose her mind, you like to watch. You, Dean…like to play.”

He smirked as his tongue shot out over his lips. Suddenly, Dean was feeling more confident, more sure of himself. She really did know him and it drove him wild. “Hey, Sammy…” he started, his eyes never moving from her. “She get it right?”

“Oh, yeah,” he chuckled. “She’s got us pinned.”

“Oh…” Dean playfully laughed. “We won’t be the ones getting pinned. So, waddya say, Sam? Should we show her how well we know her?”

Sam couldn’t help the small rumble that came from his chest. “You better fuckin’ believe it.”

“You wanna see what you’ve been missing?” Dean asked her as his large hand went to her jawline, his fingers rubbing against her throat. “Because, I guarantee you, sweetheart…we’ve still got a few surprises left in us.”

Moving behind her, Sam gently removed the tie that held up her hair. He watched it fall, shaking it out with his fingers before they ran down her bare shoulders. Her skin was still wet and calling to his lips.

Sam dipped down, placing a gentle kiss on her shoulder. The wet droplets from her bath touched his lips and his tongue couldn’t help but creep out. He continued to kiss her until he brushed her hair to the opposite side, exposing her neck.

Dean took his time studying her. His hands landed on the sides of her ribcage, slowly moving down to her waist and hips as if he was sculpting her himself.

He looked down at her and caught her gaze as she began to breathe heavily. Dean took her chin in his hand and leaned in to ghost his lips over hers. The sensation made her gasp softly and he took his time enjoying her reaction before giving in to the kiss. It started out soft, meaningful and filling the deep desire in them both that had been building for quite some time.

She fell into it, losing herself in Dean’s lips and tongue as Sam placed wet and hungry kisses over her tingling skin.

“Dean,” Sam mumbled, his lips vibrating and awakening her nerves. “Can we take her to the bedroom now?”

As Dean pulled away from their kiss, he licked his lips, still reveling in her taste. “Yeah, I think we should.”

Without another word, Sam effortlessly scooped her up into his arms. His face was focused and serious as he carried her, following his brother out of the bathroom.

Dean sat in the middle of the bed, his legs spread slightly open. He pat the space between them. “Right here, Sammy.”

Once at the side of the bed, Sam gently laid her down where Dean had wanted her. Her knees bent at the base of the bed with her feet dangling. His eyes still were still obsessing over every inch of her.

She tilted her head back, ever so slightly, to look up at Dean who was hovering above her. His smile was mischievous, as if he was already sure of his plans.

Dean brushed her hair away from her face on both sides. “Wanna make sure I get a good look at ya.”

The growing erection in his jeans throbbed against her head and created an ache in her belly. Knowing that he was enjoying her so deeply made her only want him more.

Sam sat at the edge of the bed, his hands running down her smooth legs. He reached up to finally kiss her, humming into her mouth. Two years of lusting for her and finally paid off. It was perfect—she was perfect.

He took his time pulling away from her before eyeing his brother. “So, Dean…she said I was a pleaser. Should I show her how right she is?”

“Absolutely,” he answered.

The smirk that grew on Sam’s face made a shiver run up her spine. He slowly went to his knees and took his time spreading her legs as he planted kisses on her thighs. Sam smiled against her skin as she trembled.

Keeping eye contact with her, Sam hovered over her sex. She was already glistening wet and it made him lick his lips. He took hot breaths over her, teasing her and leaving her breathless until he finally placed his lips against her. As his tongue delved between her soaking lips, her head fell back with a gasp of pleasure.

While Sam began to tease her clit, Dean ran his fingers through her hair and across her face and lips. “How’s she taste, Sam?”

Sam moaned lightly. “Even better than I imagined.” He chuckled to himself as her peered up at her again. “I’m gonna make you mine.” He immediately began to devour her. She moaned in ecstasy as he ate her like a man starved. Sam was lapping her up, sucking on her clit, running teasing circles with his finger around her pussy.

“I think she likes it,” Dean added as he took his time cupping her breasts. He fondled them, seething through his teeth as he watched her wiggle at their touch. “Keep going, Sam.” Looking down at her, very plainly, he told her, “don’t cum yet. Let Sam have his fun.”

His words were like electricity through her body, only driving her further into insanity. Her back arched and she began to mindlessly grind into Sam’s face. He was so skilled with his tongue and his warm mouth was like heaven.

As the intensity grew and the knot in her stomach began to build, she started to fidget while her legs grew tense. She moaned loudly and Dean put a firm hand on her sternum, holding her in place.

“That’s it. Keep letting it build.”

“I--“ she panted. “Oh, god…Sam…”

Sam stopped to look up at his brother with a wet smile. “Fuck, I love when she says my name like that.” He slowly pushed in a single digit, feeling how tense and tight she was. Sam couldn’t have been more pleased as she squeezed around him. “I’m gonna ruin you,” he told her.

When her hands reached down to rifle in Sam’s hair, Dean grabbed them and held them at her sides. “Don’t distract him.”

It only took a few more seconds before her jaw dropped, profanities dripping from her lips as she climbed an unspeakable high. “Sam, I—I’m almost there.”

“Hold it,” he told her firmly while releasing her clit only momentarily.

“I can’t…” she whimpered. “Please…”

Holding onto her hands with a tighter grasp, Dean reiterated, “he said to hold it.”

She squealed softly and bit her lip as she began to shake, her body ready to explode. “Sam!!” With a deep laugh to himself, Sam stopped, leaving her on the edge. “No…” she whined.

Sam stood to his feet, watching her fight against Dean’s hold as he undressed. His was quick to remove his flannel and his chest was heaving with anticipation. He kicked off his boots and made short work of getting his jeans off. As Sam dropped his boxers, his perfect erection sprang free. It made her moan at the sight and her legs collapsed to the sides, opening herself for him.

“Dean…” Sam started. “Cover her mouth.”

With a bite of his lip, Dean placed his large hand over her mouth. She exhaled sharply through her nose and her chest rose and fell rapidly as her heart raced. She watched as Sam took her legs in his hands and lined himself up with her entrance.

“Look at me,” Sam commanded. And just as she did, he pushed his cock inside of her. He was patient, letting her stretch around him as her eyes rolled back in ecstasy. “Fuck…” he growled as his head fell back. “God, you’re so fucking perfect.”

She cried out in pleasure, the sounds muffled by Dean’s hold.

“You ready?”

With an eager nod, she consented and Sam smiled. 

Taking her wrists in one of his hands and keeping his other over her mouth, Dean noticed to Sam. “Do it.”

Sam began to thrust into her, deep until he bottomed out. The sounds coming from her were a mix of cries and moans, whimpers of her body desperate for more.

“Hold on.”

With his teeth gritted, Sam began to fuck her into oblivion. Her once loud moans turned to silent shakes as she began to come undone. She could feel the edge of her first teased orgasm bringing her closer and closer, spasms filling her legs, toes, and hands.

Nearing his own crash, Sam motioned to Dean and his brother removed his hand from her mouth just as it dropped open.

“Fuck…” she whimpered.

Dean leaned down to whisper gruffly in her ear. “Sammy worked hard on you, sweetheart. Now, show him how grateful you are and cum.”

At his words, she lost her mind. Her body was no longer her own and she could have sworn she was going to pass out. She began to contract around him as her orgasm spilled out of her and dripped down his balls.

“Say my name,” Sam demanded as she twisted and contorted underneath him.

With a gasp, she yelled out, “S—Sam!”

That was all he needed to send him over the edge as he spilled deep into her. She could feel him twitching inside of her, his cum filling her and dragging out her own orgasm. Sam groaned at his release.

As the two steadied their breathing, Sam slowly pulled out. The sopping wet space between her legs evidence of Sam’s skilled movements.

Dean let go of his hold to bring her wrists to his lips, kissing where he had been holding her down as Sam went into the bathroom. “You did so good.”

She was still heaving her breaths and was completely spent.

Sam came back with a warm, wet cloth and began to clean her as gently as she could. Though with her nerves so on edge, she seethed and writhed at the slightest touch.

He dropped it to the floor and crashed down on the bed beside her as Dean lovingly touched her. Sam beamed. “You…are…incredible.” Again, he kissed her. “More than worth the wait.”

“I—I’m sorry, Dean…” she uttered out of exhaustion. “I’m so… _so_ tired.”

Dean chuckled, still playing with her soft locks. “That’s okay, sweetheart. I had a feeling. Don’t worry. I can be patient.” He kissed her, holding her chin in place. “But, tomorrow, you’re mine.” Dean took his time getting up, careful not to disturb her. He went to the bathroom and began to snuff out the candles and tend to the mess.

Once they were alone, Sam gently turned her face towards him. He ran a sweet hand across her cheeks, soaking her in again. “God...you’re so beautiful.”

She was enamored with him, with both of them. Whether it was her feelings for the brothers that had been so long denied or the incredible sex she had just had, she wasn’t sure. “You’re amazing…”

“Well, if I was amazing it’s only because I had an amazing partner.” The two smiled happily at each other. “You know, you were right—what you said earlier.”

“What do you mean?” she asked.

“We should say what we mean. And after tonight, I don’t think we have anything to hide from each other,” he laughed. As his face went more serious, he brushed away her hair. “I love you. I have for I don’t even know how long.”

Leaning in to kiss him, she hummed against his lips. “I love you too.”

“Alright,” Dean said as he emerged from the bathroom. “I’m starved. Who’s up for pizza?”


End file.
